


All According to Plan

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [30]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kingsman Family, Kingsman: The Golden Circle Spoilers, Light Angst, Love Triangles, Old Friends, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: You're a Kingsman agent (Tristan) and are being transferred to the London branch.From the prompt:"Maybe request where Eggsy and reader were friends in high school and had feelings for each other but one day reader moved to another city. Now she is a new agent at the Kingsman and they're meet in HQ for the first time after her move. Btw you are awesome babe!”





	All According to Plan

Life moved pretty quick after you became a Kingsman. Almost every day was a new place, a new adventure, a new way to almost die. You were in one city one night, then another the next, and honestly you loved it. But whether you loved it or not it wasn’t always your plan to become an unstoppable killing machine, no matter how nice a ring it had to it. 

No, you had something far more ‘normal’ planned for your life. You thought you’d go to school for biology or maybe computer science, get your degree than become a teacher or maybe help others learn english in some other country… Those details weren’t as important as who would be by your side. 

Eggsy Unwin. And together you’d get married, or maybe you wouldn’t. You’d have a few kids or maybe none at all and instead opt for some dogs… You’d have a big house with a fenced in yard, and a large tree in the front where you could swing together and forget about the craziness of the world. 

It was going to be perfect, so bloody perfect. 

But that was the plan of a 12 year old girl smitten with the boy down the street, and that little girl had since grown up.

To be fair though, that plan always floated in the back of your mind no matter the age, and you never really gave up on it, not even when you moved away at 17. Not even now. 

This of course was pretty much the worst time possible to move a teenager, but dad got a cushy new job, and where he went you had to follow. It never was the plan to stay in Manchester, but once a life got going there it was hard to imagine the one back in London. 

Each day that life felt further and further away, until finally it felt just like a dream you tried hanging onto but felt slipping as you slipped to reality… 

Plus, the last you heard Eggsy had gotten himself into some trouble. Which wasn’t anything new of course, that boy seemed to love trouble and honestly you wondered if he sought it out, or just had really bad luck. But the people he started hanging out with before you left were different, and led you to believe it was probably the latter. A new flavor of unsavory, and you knew just where he was heading… It was shit to watch but that’s all you could do from the other side of the bloody continent.

Over the years you’d tried keeping in contact, daily calls turned into birthday and holiday texts, and from there those fleeting messages turned to dust. But you still thought about him far more than you should. 

Every damn day.

Sometimes you’d see him in the faces you’d pass in the streets, or even in yourself when you’d look in the mirror early in the morning… and the strange thing was that even though you’d dreamt up this whole life with him up— this grand glorious life— you always sort of knew deep down that it could never be.  
Because for you two the timing just never meshed up, and long before now you knew he was destined to be your ‘what if’.

To be completely honest though, you didn’t even know if Eggsy felt the same way you did. You had feelings yeah, but you didn’t know if he ever loved you as ardently as you him, or if he thought about you late at night… 

Maybe that was why you couldn’t let go. Maybe that was why you saw him in everything you did, and everyone you saw after all these years. 

Well, at least this time was different, and you actually had a reason to think about him.

That reason being you on a plane. 

Flying to London…

And even though being a Kingsman sent you everywhere, you’d somehow never made it back until now. But you swore the next time you did you’d look Eggsy up. It was that promise to yourself made all those years ago that had your stomach twisted in knots now. 

You didn’t know whether the face you’d find at the end of your searching would even be one you knew anymore. 

What if Eggsy had gotten himself into some kind of trouble? What if he didn’t really remember you anymore? What if he was married, living that life— your life— behind that picket fence with someone that was not you… 

“Shit.” you mumbled under your breath, pulling an agitated hand to massage your brow with eyes closed. 

“What’s on your mind, darlin’?” a voice rang in your ear over your glasses comms. You couldn’t help but jump because you really hated when he did that… but it was nice to have at least a bit of a distraction. 

With London growing larger through the window… with your new position, and new life ready to meet your old one… well, it was a lot even for you. After a short sigh you pulled it together, at least a bit when you answered the familiar voice with a smile. “It’s nothing. Just… haven’t been home in awhile. It’s bringing back a lot of memories.”

You could tell in the silence that he wanted to know more as he often did, but the good thing about your partner was that he knew when you didn’t feel like chatting. He could take a hint, and that’s what made him so great. You probably shouldn’t have slept with him last year, but what’s done is done, and you really did care for him.

Actually, Devin was sort of the closest person to you since Eggsy… even reminded you of him sometimes. 

Now that you thought about it maybe THAT was why you couldn’t stop thinking about it— about him. Was it because every time you looked at Devin you couldn’t help but see Eggsy?

And now you’re wondering if your life always be this way. Would you always be doomed to search for someone you knew would never be there?

Those were questions you were no where near ready to answer, and thankfully before you could you were walking up the stairs of a tailor shop on Saville Road. 

Kingsman Tailors to be exact. It may serve the duties of a traditional tailor on the outside, but underneath it was so much more. 

You were met head on at the door by a tall thin man you came to learn was Merlin. He had a friendly smile with soft yet stern eyes, and you could tell he’d been through a lot. The robotic legs were only part of the giveaway of course. 

Merlin shook your hand hearty and affectionate, placing his clipboard between his ribs and arm to cup your hand fully in his. It was a gesture that made you feel welcomed instantly, and as you follow him up the set of stairs in the back of the shop, you couldn’t help but smile. 

Why were you ever worried about this? Everything was a going to be great here. Everything was going to—

“Y/n?”

Your eyes darted forward towards the silky smooth voice calling you by name. When you saw who was on the other side of it your jaw nearly dropped to the ground. 

It was Eggsy fucking Unwin. 

The amount of questions you had was astronomical and you for at least 30 seconds you wondered if you were actually hallucinating. But as he stood eagerly, nearly running to you, you couldn’t deny its truth anymore. 

“Holy shit, Y/n…”

When Eggsy reached you he hugged you tighter than you’d ever been held. He pulled you close, pressing his face into to your neck; burying his nose in your hair… And you were just as bad to be fair. 

One hand to the back of his head, pressing him closer, and closer; the other spread between his shoulder blades with eyes held tightly together and mouth pressed to his shoulder… It was the most safe and at home you’d felt in years. 

However the air around you two grew almost uncomfortably quiet as you stood enraptured with each other. If not for Merlin’s awkward clearing of throat you’d probably still be in his arms too.

When you separated Eggsy still hovered closely to you, so close you could feel his warmth still seeping off like the sweet smell of his cologne. But still you couldn’t help but doubt that he was here. That he was a fucking Kingsman same as you… what were the chances?

“Uh—Sorry…” Eggsy cleared his throat, placing his hand to the small of your back, his brows light and his voice affectionate when he continued “Y/n here an I go back quite a bit, don’we, luv?” 

You smiled as he rubbed small circles over your back, getting lost in it all for longer than you should. But goddamn did he look good… Eggsy had always been an attractive person, and not just due to that gorgeous jawline or those sparkling eyes. 

No, Eggsy was attractive because of his personality. Because he was kind, caring and seemed to really understand you like no one else did. That perfect face of his was just an added bonus.

As you look into those azure eyes you felt a familiar prickle making its way like syrup covering your limbs, and you liked it more than you should. You could have however done with out the look glued in Devin’s eyes.

The look he was still wearing like a mask he’d perfected burned into Eggsy hot like fire. You’d seen that look before, and it may have done you two well on missions, but it would not fly here. 

Not with Eggsy.

“We sure do.” you added with a pure smile ear to ear, tossing your eyes passively to the ones still into Eggsy. When you continued you pulled Eggsy closer at the waist unable to hide your glee. “Been long enough though you shit. You got a lot of explaining to do.”

“We got plenty a time now, don’we?” 

“Excellent.” Merlin nodded his approval, pulling both your eyes forward. If he’d noticed the way Eggsy shined since you walked in, he had done a far better job than Devin at hiding it. “I think other introductions are in order however for those of us not so intimately acquainted.” he added with a pointed smile. 

Maybe he had noticed after all…

Merlin turned towards Devin offering a much more innocent smile, addressing him by his codename. “You must be Taric. It’s a pleasure to have you,” he paused to nod in your direction before continuing. “and Tristan with us.” 

Devin smiled as he shook Merlins hand, and your new tech expert may not have known that smile… but you sure did.

“And this is one of our top agents, Eggsy; codename Galahad. You will have the opportunity to meet with our other operatives shortly. In the meantime Eggsy can show you two around our facilities. We will all be working closely together these next few months, let’s try to make the best of it.” he added rather obviously as he turn and leave the room, and if anyone else had said it you’d of laughed. But somehow it only seemed to make him appear oblivious, and you couldn’t help but smile as you wonder which it was.

“I cannot wait.” Devin slid his gaze to Eggsy’s, that mask set in stone. The one Eggsy returned was more polite than Devin’s had been, but you could tell it was all just an act. It may have been several years, but some things never changed. 

“Eggy was it?” Devin followed up with a smile. 

And suddenly you felt like the monkey in the middle. Like you were a rope being pulled back and forth between two teams not willing to five any slack… and you felt so fucking stuck. 

“No. Eggsy.” he said back calm as ever. That cheeky smile you missed beyond all reason spread just like it had the day he got suspended for punching another student for picking on your shoes in 5th grace… 

Okay, so that guy totally deserved it but that was besides the point. The point was you knew what that look meant. The point was you weren’t sure yet if Devin deserved it even though he was dangerously close to getting yours.

“But you can jus call me Galahad… or boss if you prefer it.” Eggsy followed up with a wink. His hand was still pressed firmly to your back as the other slid dexterously into his pocket.

The air was so thick you could probably cut it with a fucking butter knife, and before you knew what you were doing you had almost laughed out loud doing the slicing yourself.

Instead you pulled your hands to your chest, feigning excitement as best you could as you forced a smile. “I think Merlin said something about a tour?”

Yeah… because being alone with these two was really what you needed right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably make another part to this eventually.


End file.
